Le Journal de Nikki Rose
by Lolala
Summary: Nikki Rose, seize ans, sa chevelure rouge et son journal intime débarquent à Poudlard comme un véritable fléau : c'est armée de ses poings bagarreurs qu'elle entame avec cynisme de résoudre intrigues amoureuses, problèmes de gangs, mystères familiaux… Entourée, évidemment, des Mauraudeurs au grand complet ! (et de bien d'autres...)
1. Chapitre 1 : Nikki Rose

Note : Je viens de m'inscrire dans le seul but de publier les chapitres du _**Journal de Nikki Rose**_, un grand nombre a été écrit dans un élan insomniaque spontané, et je sais pas trop quoi en penser... j'espère que vous prendrez le temps de faire la connaissance de ce personnage.

Quelques petites précisions : cette histoire ce passe bien évidemment durant l'époque des Maraudeurs, j'ai pas pu caser le genre _Romance_ dans le résumé mais y en aura, et plus que de raison !

Sinon, il est possible qu'il y est des anachronismes, des trucs illogiques, ou des erreurs au niveau des dates et des faits, par rapport aux livres originaux. Je les ai lus il y a un bon moment déjà, donc vous pouvez me le signaler.

Quand j'ai écris les premiers chapitres par contre, j'étais persuadée que Beauxbâtons était une école exclusivement féminine, la faute aux films, mais ce n'est pas le cas en vérité. Pour expliquer ce fait, faites comme si à l'époque de la générations des parents d'Harry, Beauxbâtons n'était pas encore mixte (oula, cette phrase est bizarrement tournée mais vous comprenez l'idée !).

Voilà. Sinon, bien entendu, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne gagnerai aucun fric sur ce que j'ai écrit.

En ce qui concerne la parution, comme j'ai déjà la suite sous la main, elle devrait sortir dans la semaine, ce sera régulier, surtout quand les journées seront fragmentées.

Ah, et une dernière chose ! Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais créer un OC, parce que j'en ai lu des tellement cool, aux caractères tellement intéressants et drôles, que j'ai fini par pondre Nikki. Je sais que ce genre d'histoire finit par être bien peu original (surtout les Maraudeurs x OC), mais je m'en fous, je me suis faite plaisir à imaginer tout ça.

Je ne nierai pas non plus qu'elle est semblable sur quelques points à **Tania Jones** (_dans __Tania Jones, sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard__ de Jenima, sur sur le compte de Souky_), ou à **Ginger Enderson** (_dans __Ginger la légende__ de Mak)_, ou à **Carrie Render** (_dans __La vérité blesse, c'est chiant, et marrant__ de N'a qu'une Main),_ ou encore à **Lavena Connors** (_dans __Quand y'en a marre, y'a Malabar !__ De Mlle JeSs_). Parce que ces quatre-là m'ont marquée et musclée les zygomatiques. Si vous ne connaissez pas, honte à vous ! Allez les lire !

Bon, j'ai fini, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le premier chapitre d'une longue série du _**Journal de Nikki Rose**_.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nikki Rose**

_**1er septembre – 10h30 – A la Gare de King's Cross**_

Journal de merde.

Moi c'est Nikki Rose, ravie de faire ta connaissance. J'aurai seize ans à la fin de l'année, et j'ai pas atteint l'âge des princesses que ma vie est déjà un vrai bordel. Enfin, tu vas vite comprendre ce que je veux dire par là...

Comme à son habitude, Papa m'a éjectée de mon lit en me menaçant de me botter le cul pour que j'aille prendre le train. Parce qu'il s'avère que malheureusement, c'est la rentrée. Et pas n'importe laquelle... J'entre dans une nouvelle école.

Poudlard. A la suite d'une baston un peu trop corsée, je me suis faite renvoyer de Beauxbâtons - école pour filles friquées, ce que je ne suis pas, mais une prof est tombée follement amoureuse de mon père (à sens unique, ça va sans dire) et j'ai eu un passe-droit... Bref.

Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'entrer dans ce collège, qui est, il parait, ultra conservateur au niveau des vieilles valeurs, aussi bien celle de ses fondateurs que de l'ancestrale société sorcière, et qui rassemble un trop bon taux de réussite (d'où sortent les plus grands sorciers de notre histoire à ton avis ?). Autrement dit, je risque de tomber sur une ambiance pourrie à la « Tous à la bibliothèque ! ». Non pas que je méprise ceux qui travaillent. Tant qu'ils ne tentent pas de me convertir à leurs pratiques étranges...

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un collège mixte... ce qui signifie... qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de faire le mur ou d'attendre les sorties scolaires et autres vacances pour voir des mecs ! Détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un petit-ami, et encore moins du _prince charmant_. C'est juste que je m'entends bien avec eux, j'aime l'ambiance bon enfant des bandes de mecs, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que mon père m'a envoyée dans une école de filles, parce qu'il pensait qu'accompagnée d'une bande de copains je ferai trop de dégâts et que la compagnie de mes semblables me tempérerait. Peine perdue.

En tout cas, il y a une chose sur laquelle je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions : même si Beauxbâtons est réputé pour la difficulté de son niveau scolaire, je pense pas que je vais rafler des E cette année, ni même des A, alors les O n'en parlons pas... toutes ces lettres me donnent la gerbe, j'y peux rien. Car il se trouve que j'ai toujours été une sorcière médiocre (c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai appris à maitriser mes poings bien avant ma baguette), quasi-cracmole. En gros ma puissance magique n'a d'égale que mes notes. Mais je m'en inquiète pas trop, c'est même le dernier de mes soucis. Et puis j'ai d'autres ressources !

Bon, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Mon renvoi ! Franchement, c'est pas que Beauxbâtons va me manquer, mais penser au fait que je verrai plus mes amies quotidiennement me fout le cafard ! Mes petites diablesses chéries...!

J'étais (et je suis toujours, en fait !) chef d'un gang de filles peu communes, triées sur le carreau dans une école remplie de clones. J'en suis hyper fière ! Lilith, Rouge, Alaska, Gaya, China, Robin, et moi, le gang infernal ! A nous sept, on faisait la loi à Beauxbâtons ! On savait se faire respecter ! Aaaaah le bon vieux temps ! Celui où il suffisait de menacer quarante-cinquante filles, de se battre avec le même nombre pour régner... !

Même Dumstrang nous craint ! Je me souviens de ces crétins de molosses (parce qu'ils sont féroces les mecs de là-bas !), qui ont un jour sous-estimé les techniques de combat moldues et les sorts de base au profit de magie noire (qui n'est pas aussi effrayante, mal maîtrisée, que ce qu'on veut nous faire croire) ! Ils ont terminé à Ste-Mangouste et la réputation sacrée de notre chère école (ou couvent conviendrait mieux) est monté d'un cran sur l'échelle du respect inter-écoles.

Quand j'y pense, cette vieille peau de directrice devrait nous baiser les pieds pour toutes les fois où on a redressé le niveau et mis l'ambiance là-bas... Enfin... Parler du passé me rend nostalgique et risque de me faire rater mon train.

Je suis à la gare, là, et pendant que je t'écris comme une fillette, planquée dans les chiottes, mon père est allé discuter (ou draguer ? le vil escroc, il tâte déjà le terrain) avec une certaine McGonagall. Je crois qu'elle est prof à Poudlard... Dans tout les cas, elle est encore jeune mais elle a déjà le faciès de la vieille chouette qui me servait de directrice. Ca commence bien. Bon, de plus de temps je me tiens éloignée de ce maudit Poudlard Express, de plus de temps je repousserai l'heure fatidique de mon départ pour cette nouvelle école...

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comme si une simple nouvelle école pouvait m'effrayer ! Foi de Nikki Rose, ce n'est pas un escadron de nouveaux élèves qui aura ma peau !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Tarte meringuée

Note : J'ai pas pu me retenir de publier le deuxième chapitre, je voulais faire languir mes rares lecteurs, mais ''peine perdue''. Il y avait pas d'action ni de dialogue dans le premier, c'était surtout introductif, donc je me doute que c'était peut-être un peu ennuyeux... En tout cas, avec celui-là, j'espère que vous serez servis !

Merci à Celia123 pour sa review, c'est la toute première (d'une longue série, je prie pour) ! A marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Il y a aussi eu des ajouts à des favoris, enfin je comprends pas trop comment ça marche vu que ça s'affiche pas sur mon tableau de bord quand je me connecte... Merci à ceux-là aussi, même si ils ont pas donnés signe de vie dans les reviews, je sais qu'ils existent, merci quand même !

Donc, comme je l'ai dis, c'est un chapitre plus long et riche en rebondissements (ce qui n'est pas difficile à faire), je vous laisse le constater par vous-même... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tarte meringuée**

_**2 septembre - 8h du matin dans mon dortoir**_

C'est encore moi ! (Enfin, qui d'autre...) Il parait qu'on commence plus tard, comme c'est le premier jour, pour que les premiers années se remettent de leurs émotions (parce qu'il y en a eu !), donc je peux t'écrire ma journée d'hier, ma rentrée quoi, avant d'aller en cours. On peut dire que ça a été mouvementé. Comme j'ai une excellente mémoire tu vas avoir le droit à un récit digne d'une pensine !

Bon, j'ai réussi à choper le train juste avant la fermeture des portes, ça m'a donnée un regain d'adrénaline de fou. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai eu la connerie téméraire d'aller stationner dans un wagon de Serpentards trop débiles pour être honnêtes...

Ici il y a quatre maisons avec des valeurs différentes. Tu y entres selon ta personnalité (ce que je trouve assez stupide, il suffit de regarder à quel point ma voisine de dortoir, ses trois km de maquillage et ses trois neurones, n'a rien à voir avec moi). Si je me fie uniquement à ça, je peux dire que les Serpentards sont tous des connards doublés de débiles congénitaux. Mais je refuse de stigmatiser. Je refuse encore plus d'imaginer qu'il puisse exister des centaines de Regulus Black.

Ce mec est une horreur. C'est bien simple : au court de la demi-heure (comment j'ai pu résister aussi longtemps ? Seul Merlin le sait) que j'ai passé dans son wagon, il a dit plus de conneries et de méchancetés que toutes les pouffiasses de mon ancienne classe française en une année. Et mate-moi-mon-arbre-généalogique-de-consanguins par ci, et Voldemort-est-mon-dieu par là... Vraiment, une horreur !

Enfin bref, une telle abomination ne mérite même pas cette éloge (parce que s'en est bien une, si on considère à quel point tout ce que je viens d'écrire est un euphémisme). Ces imbéciles étaient tellement absorbés par leurs confidences sordides que c'est à peine si il m'ont adressée un regard dédaigneux. J'ai fini par claquer la porte du wagon de ces obsédés de la baguette (je fais référence aux doloris qu'ils se vantent, même si ça n'a rien de glorieux et encore moins de véridique, d'avoir soi-disant lancé hein) en leur hurlant, je cite : « Bande de serpents dégénérés ! ».

Après ça j'ai dû castrer deux imbéciles qui me poursuivaient pour me faire « regretter mes paroles » (laisse moi rire). Toujours est-il qu'après ce fâcheux épisode, j'ai atterri dans le wagon d'une hystérique doublée d'une coincée et de sa bande de pimbêches (si elle a pas un balai bloquée dans le cul alors je veux bien épouser Regulus Black). Lily Evans, accompagnée de deux autres filles. Comme elle était rousse comme ma Robin (je t'en parlerai un jour), j'ai réussi à tolérer ses prétendues insultes criardes sur un certain James Potter. Du moins, un petit moment.

Je plains ce mec ! Avoir une fille aussi chiante amoureuse de soi, c'est l'enfer ! Elle a tellement piaillé que j'ai été obligée d'intervenir. Je m'étais promis un minimum d'esclandres mais après le désastre Serpentard, j'ai craqué dès mon arrivée dans le wagon.

« Mais Lily, je comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses les avances de James ! S'est écrié Pimbêche numéro 1 (mate le haut niveau de conversation).

- C'est un imbécile ! Je le déteste ! Ça te va comme explication ? A répondu _Lily_ avec colère (elle a du répondant, c'est déjà ça).

- Alors si tu le détestes ça devrait pas te poser de problème de te servir de lui pour trainer avec les populaires maraudeurs, non ? » A suggéré Pimbêche (pas si pimbêche que ça en fait...) Numéro 2 avec un air de Serpentard. Elle se serait frottée les mains en parlant que ça ne m'aurait pas choquée.

Par contre ça a choqué la vertueuse Lily qui a débité un flot d'insultes sur ce pauvre James Potter.

« On est toutes très contentes d'apprendre l'étendue de ton amour pour lui, c'est quoi ton truc, dire le contraire de ce que tu penses ? »

C'est sorti tout seul. Aussitôt les trois filles se sont tournées vers moi. Et oui, elles étaient si occupées à parler chiffons qu'elles ont même pas remarqué mon entrée ! Faut le faire quand même !

« T'es qui toi ? S'est très élégamment exclamée Pimbêche 1.

- Merlin l'enchanteur revenu d'entre les morts.

- Aha t'es une comique alors, a grincé la 2, qui me parait plus être une garce qu'une pimbêche à y regarder de plus près, avec son air arrogant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'est réveillée la coincée.

- Merlin l'enchanteur revenu d'entre les morts.

- Non, avant ! Tu as dit un truc sur Potter et moi !

- J'ai rien dit sur ton petit couple, fais pas l'égocentrique... T'entends décidément ce que t'as envie d'entendre !

- On n'est pas un couple ! Elle a crié, encore.

- C'est bien ce que je disais... Enfin, autant pour moi. En vrai, Merlin c'est pas mon nom.

- Sans blague ? A encore grincé miss garce.

- Je m'appelle Nikki Rose.

- Moi c'est Lily Evans, a répondu l'hystérique en se calmant, une veine battant encore sur sa tempe. Et voici Marlene Bovitch (elle a montré Pimbêche) et Elena Vogianova (Garce). Je suis préfète, je connais tout le monde ici... (et vas-y que je me mets en avant) T'es nouvelle ?

- Bien vu ! Je vais être en sixième année.

- On est nous aussi en sixième année à Gryffondor !

- Pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard ? A brusquement demandé Vogianova.

- Elena ! A immédiatement couiné Evans. Elle a peut-être pas envie d'en parler !

- J'ai été viré de Beauxbâtons, j'ai annoncé platement sous la mine dépitée d'Evans.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Avec des cheveux pareils... t'es quoi ? Une punk ? »

Je pourrai jurer que le wagon a tremblé tellement on se foudroyait du regard. Je venais de me faire une ennemie.

Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais j'ai les cheveux rouges... Non, pas roux ni violets... Vraiment rouges. Rouges pourpres. Je crois que ma mère aussi. Je suis née avec. Du coup à Beauxbâtons on me surnommait la Rose Pourpre. C'est aussi mon nom dans le milieu.

Enfin. La suite a pas grand intérêt. Pimbêche s'est mise à se faire les ongles, Garce m'a envoyée des piques dignes de son nouveau surnom, et Evans m'a racontée de long en large _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Au bout d'un moment elle a remarqué que j'en avais rien à cirer et elle est retournée discuter chiffons avec ses copines. Moi, je suis sortie prendre l'air après avoir lancé quelques maigres sorts sur ma valise, au cas où (on ne sait jamais, avec miss garce dans les parages...). J'en avais grandement besoin.

En chemin j'ai croisé une bande de mecs trop beaux gosses pour être honnêtes (ils m'ont lancée des regards curieux, bah oui, mes cheveux), qui, plus tard dans la journée confirmèrent cette pensée. Ils sont entrés dans la cabine que je venais de quitter, il y a eu des cris, un encrier a volé dans la figure du binoclard (et non moins canon) de la bande et ils sont repartis penauds. J'ai deviné que c'était le fameux James Potter au vu des hurlements hystériques de la furie rousse.

J'ai filé au bout du train pour m'appuyer à la rambarde de dehors. Sentir le vent me fouetter le visage m'a revigorée. J'y suis restée le reste du voyage, armée de pommes.

Après, l'air a changé. Une fois descendue du train, j'ai eu le droit aux émanations fétides du lac brumeux de Poudlard et à la compagnie de gosses effrayés par des légendes sur un soi-disant calamar géant. Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit (heureusement que j'ai toujours des pommes sur moi héhé).

J'ai discuté avec Hagrid, un géant un peu nigaud qui conduisait les barques. Il ressemble un peu à ma Gaya (je t'en parlerai un jour), quand elle est dans son bon jour. A adorer les animaux, en particulier les créatures assez dangereuses pour être fascinantes...

J'ai la flemme de te raconter en détail notre discussion, comme précédemment, mais contrairement aux monologues d'Evans, c'était très instructif... Savais-tu que Poudlard regorgeait d'énigmes prêtes à être résolues ? Des passages secrets, des fantômes, des affaires non-élucidées... C'est pas à Beauxbâtons que y avait du mystère ! Le seul mystère de mes six premières années de scolarité, c'est de savoir comment la directrice peut être encore vivante alors qu'elle doit avoir le double de l'âge de Dumbledore... Faut le faire !

Hagrid m'en a parlée. C'est grâce à lui qu'il a le taf de garde-chasse au lieu d'errer dans les bar en chialant tous son soul dans des chopes déjà vides. J'avais déjà vu son portrait, mais le voir en vrai c'est autre chose... Si je vénère Merlin, je peux te dire que je voue un culte à Dumbledore ! Quand je pense qu'il a coffré ce connard de Grindelwald ! Amen.

Enfin. Quand on est arrivé, j'en suis pas revenue. J'étais sur le cul. Je savais à quoi m'attendre et pourtant... Même une mégalo comme moi se sentait minuscule face à l'imposante présence du château de Poudlard. Le brouillard-même s'arrêtait à ses frontières. Faut que j'aille vérifier ce soir si de la plus haute tour on peut toucher les étoiles... Pas de doute, à côté, Beauxbâtons c'est de la camelote. Je comprends pourquoi il y a presque jamais de rencontre inter-écoles, on souffrirait pas la comparaison. La directrice faisait bien de faire dans ses couches !

Alors le Hall et la Grande Salle, n'en parlons pas... Comment les gallions ont-ils un jour pu être réunis pour construire un lieu pareil ? Même en balai j'atteindrai pas les plafonds... C'est tellement ouf... Faut le voir pour le croire. Et ce ciel, Merlin, ce ciel dans la Grande Salle ! J'ai failli me casser la gueule cinq ou six fois à le regarder ! Plus beau même que celui de dehors ! J'en ai encore des crampes dans la nuque ! Je t'épargne une description qui te fera te dessécher... Sache une chose. Si tu n'étais pas qu'un journal de merde, alors tu raterais ta vie à ne pas avoir vu Poudlard. Moi, rien que pour ça, je bénis mon renvoi.

Par la suite, c'est allé très vite. J'étais si occupée, la tête dans les étoiles, que j'ai à peine vu les gosses défiler sous le chapeau. Oui, parce qu'ils ont un chapeau vivant pour déterminer de tes sept ans de scolarité ici. Ouf je te dis. Mot pour mot, voilà ce qu'_il_ m'a dit :

"Nikki Rose hein. Tu es comme ta mère... Une sacrée destinée qui t'attend là, j'en suis sûr. Aucun doute là-dessus. GRYFFONDOR"

J'ai eu envie de lui hurler « comment tu connais ma mère ? » Mais je me suis ravisée quand les applaudissements ont retenti. J'irai plus tard obtenir des informations. Je le menacerai de le rafistoler comme neuf, je parie qu'il flippera sa race.

Alors comme ça, ma mère a été à Poudlard ? Dire qu'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé en sait sûrement plus sur elle que moi... Ca me tue !

Enfin, je vais devoir descendre déjeuner donc j'ai pas le temps de m'en apitoyer... Je te raconte en vitesse la suite, je parie que tu meurs d'impatience de savoir ce que j'ai pensé du discours de Dumbledore.

Et bien, j'ai bu ses paroles. Cet homme est la sagesse même, Merlin réincarné. Pas de morale, pas de guimauve, pas de cachotterie. Il nous a annoncés cash que les « temps sont bien sombres » (avec Voldemort dans les parages, tu t'en doutes...) et que si on se sert pas les coudes, on aura vite fait de tous trembler dans nos coins sans jamais nous battre. Voilà le genre de discours que je rabâche depuis des années à mes diablesses chéries. Albus Dumbledore, tu es mon dieu !

J'aimerai que tout le monde le reconnaisse... J'ai bien failli empoigner la tarte meringuée quand Bovitch la pouffiasse a soupiré qu'il était aussi chiant que les autres années « ce vieux timbré ». Ca m'écorche les mains rien que de l'écrire.

Et écoute ça mon vieux. Au moment même où j'allais passer à l'acte, une tarte meringuée lui a atterri dans le crâne. Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi. Enfin si. Je pense que ma volonté s'est tellement étendue que quelqu'un l'a entendue et m'a rendue ce service.

Bon, j'avoue, ça peut être un hasard si James Potter a voulu viser son ami Sirius Black à côté de Pimbêche et a raté sa cible... Ces deux-là sont des petits plaisantins. En tout cas, crois-le ou non, mais cette idiote Bovitch était au bord de l'orgasme. Il paraît que Black et Potter son populaires. D'où son air ravi... Mais ça n'explique pas son déficit intellectuel.

Il s'avère que dans l'histoire, une part de tarte est arrivée dans mes magnifiques cheveux (j'ai eu le malheur de m'asseoir pas loin d'eux) quand Black a voulu se venger... Je me suis légèrement énervée. Très légèrement.

Non, je n'ai pas exigé des excuses et des indemnités (à grand renfort d'insultes) qui m'ont été refusées et non je ne me suis pas jetée sur lui pour l'étrangler sous les cris outrés des dindes et des profs qui vont surement me haïr pour tout le reste de ma scolarité ici, si tant est que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Non, on s'est pas battus comme des chiffonniers en roulant sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Non, Potter n'a pas trouvé ça drôle de nous rejoindre, et non, ça n'a pas fini en pugilat. Non _McGo_ ne nous a pas séparés en hurlant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ça en vingt ans d'enseignement. Non, je ne suis pas une fille impulsive et pugnace. J'aime juste pas l'injustice. Mes cheveux méritent le respect, un point s'est tout.

Toujours est-il que je me suis faite un ami et plein d'ennemis dans cette histoire. Potter a décrété qu'il m'adorait et que je serai sa meilleure amie fille. Black, enragé, a déclaré qu'il me détestait et Evans, qui nous a accompagnés à l'infirmerie, était tellement verte de jalousie qu'elle a dû se dire la même chose. Il y avait aussi un certain Lupin, qui secouait la tête d'un air exaspéré en marmonnant des réprimandes à l'attention de ses amis (et un petit gars discret qui suivait en trottinant). J'ai cru entendre un truc comme « comme si deux phénomènes ça suffisait pas, en voilà une troisième ».

J'ai fini la soirée à l'infirmerie, avec une Pomfresh (l'infirmière, sûrement diplômée par l'opération du Saint-Esprit si tu veux mon avis) qui a affirmé que j'avais grand besoin de voir un psychomage, voir d'aller en maison de redressement après avoir consulté mes antécédents. J'ai profité qu'elle ait le dos tourné, à ranger ses papiers tout en me faisant la morale, pour filer à l'anglaise.

Bordel ! Avec cette histoire, ça me fait penser que j'ai pas pu finir le repas d'hier. J'espère qu'il restera de la tarte meringuée au ptit-déj...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pamela

**Note :** De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! Je suis de super bonne humeur grâce aux reviews de L.I.E., Renardez, animophilenrose, Bouyachaka et Celia 123 qui m'ont faites chaud au cœur ! Merci à vous cinq, je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez. Renardez (vraiment étrange de t'appeler par ton pseudo ahaha), Nikki (avec un I;) ) évoquera ses années à Beauxbâtons très souvent, et elle aura l'occasion de raconter certains épisodes marquants de sa scolarité, surtout à l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, on en est encore loin !

Pour l'instant elle est belle est bien ancrée à Poudlard, et c'est donc l'occasion pour elle de se faire des... amis ! Bon, je vous le dis à l'avance, ça va aller très vite, ses journées vont être bien pleines donc j'espère que vous aurez pas le temps de décrocher !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous laisse faire la connaissance de Pam.

**Note de la nouvelle bêta (Renardez):** Ma chère auteure que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. J'ai pris un si grand plaisir à corriger les trois ou quatre malheureuses fautes encore présentes (_et moi un grand plaisir à corriger celles de ta note niark niark_) et à relire ce chapitre que je crois que tu as compris que si tu files pas vite poster je te mordrai très très fort (dans une vie antérieure je devais aussi être un chien). J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire ce que cette chère Nikki prépare à Severus (même si je l'aime bien quand il est adulte je sais pas pourquoi mais en ado je trouve qu'il a une tête à baffe U_U) bref. Je te laisse te relire pour vérifier si je t'ai pas "mal" corrigée. Love you. Renardez

_Ah ouais et ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver samedi après-midi si je me remets de mes oraux de TPE (et rien n'est moins sûr...)._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pamela**

_**3 septembre - dans les environs d'1h du matin dans mes dortoirs.**_

Papa m'a toujours dit : « Fais en sorte que chaque jour de ta vie soit exceptionnel. » En accord avec ses préceptes j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais quand je le voulais, histoire de ne rien avoir à regretter. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'à chaque jour, son petit scandale.

T'ai-je déjà parlé de ma voisine de dortoir ? Pamela Bovitch. Non ? Figure-toi que c'est la jumelle de Marlene Bovitch, rebaptisée Pouffiasse 1. Si tu pouvais je t'entendrai penser « comme si une ne suffisait pas ». Et bien exactement. En fait, cette Pamela, c'est sa sœur force dix. Dix fois plus de fond de teint, pas plus de neurones mais avec le caractère en bonus. Si sa sœur fait un effort pour sauvegarder la face en trainant avec Miss-coincée, elle, en revanche, fais pas sa mijaurée : elle est pas qu'une allumeuse et elle l'assume. C'est sûrement pour ça que je l'aime bien, en fin de compte.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais on s'entend comme cochonnes (aha), et sa naïveté me fait presque penser à celle de ma petite Robin (je t'en parlerai un jour). Sauf que Pamela cherche pas l'amour: elle est en mode « j'adore-le-sexe ». Du coup elle m'a dit que j'étais sa première amie, parce qu'entre les filles qui sont jalouses de ses « sublimes formes » (que veux-tu, au moins elle est cash) et les mecs qui aime trop ses « sublimes formes » pour s'intéresser à elle... Bien que ça ait pas l'air de la déranger.

Tout a commencé quand elle m'a offerte la dernière part de tarte au pomme au p'tit déj' pour me remercier d'avoir foutu sa raclée à Black.

« Salut, moi c'est Pamela Bovitch ! Elle s'est exclamée joyeusement en me tendant du gâteau de sa main parfaitement manucurée. Tiens, c'est la dernière part ! Elle a enchainée sans reprendre son souffle ni me laisser en placer une. J'ai vu que tu adorais les pommes, y en avait pleins sur ton lit ce matin ! C'est pour te remercier d'avoir botté les fesses de ce malotru (Malotru ? Malotru ? Sérieux, à part Pamela, qui dit encore ça ?) de Black. Toi, c'est Nikki Rose, c'est ça ? Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

- Et bien Pamela... Je t'aime bien, j'ai dit en dévorant à l'avance mon bout de tarte des yeux.

- Ah bon ? Son regard s'est empli de larmes. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça sans que j'ai eu à baisser ma culotte... »

Bon, c'est clair que cette fille est un cas. Que c'est pas une lumière. Mais on s'en fout, je l'aime bien.

Du coup on s'est mises à côté en cours et ça a fait jaser le poulailler. Je crois que je suis pas super bien cotée ici. J'ai reçu une lettre de menace de mort au p'tit dej'. Et devine quoi ? Y avait des petits cœurs sur les i. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Y'a vraiment des timbrés sur la sainte planète de Merlin. Ça aura au moins eu le don de me faire bien rigoler.

Bref. Le premier cours, c'était potion en commun avec les Serpentards. Je disais que j'étais à côté de Pamela donc. Il y a un mec de Serpentard qui a un sérieux problème avec elle, Rogue je crois. Il y a une question que je me pose à son sujet : est-il né avec les cheveux gras ou est-ce que c'est pour se donner un air mystérieux, du genre: j'ai un passé rempli de fêlures et pour moi, même le shampoing est futile ?

Toujours est-il que dès qu'il a pu, il l'a rabaissée et humiliée, avec des remarques aussi dégueulasses que sa tignasse. Et évidemment ma pure Pamela n'a rien vu venir et s'est contentée de sourire en exhibant ses nibards. Quel connard ! Je parie que son seul but était là. En tout cas j'ai pris ce pervers en charge. Comme je l'ai dit: je déteste l'injustice. Maintenant que Pamela est mon amie il va goûter le plat brûlant qu'est ma vengeance. Entend-t-il mon rire sadique raisonner jusque dans les cachots ? A moins que ses cheveux ne bouchent ses oreilles... En tout cas, dès le petit-déj', ce sera réglé... Hinhin. Je te raconterai mon exploit une fois accompli. Je me frotte les mains façon Vogianova.

En parlant de cette garce... Elle a commencé un petit jeu pervers pour me pousser à bout. Autant te dire qu'on en est très loin. Elle me pique mes affaires importantes, répand des rumeurs et monte les autres contre moi. Et tout ça tellement discrètement que si je m'en plains, je passerai pour une parano; alors qu'en une journée, ça a fait le tour de Poudlard, et même Pamela a su me dire que j'étais devenue sa nouvelle victime. Faites-moi rire. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à battre de ses provocations minables. Les garces de seconde zone, j'ai eu ma dose à Beauxbâtons, j'ai fini par être immunisée.

Je vais me méfier quand même. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à ma précieuse chevelure. Il parait que c'est une sang pur, Serpentard dans l'âme, qui a même réussi à corrompre le choixpeau et à atterrir de ce fait à Gryffondor. On l'appelle la Reine des Glaces, et elle rêve d'avoir son ticket avec Sirius Black d'après Pamela. Pour une raison inconnue elle l'indiffère, alors qu'objectivement, elle est plutôt canon et lui il est plutôt du genre con. Con qui aime les nanas canons quoi.

Y'a anguille sous roche, et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser à découvrir pourquoi... Enfin, si j'arrive à caser ça dans mon emplois du temps. J'ai des journées aussi chargées qu'un ministre. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai déjà dû calmer les ardeurs de Potter... Comme je suis sa nouvelle meilleure-amie-pour-la-vie, il m'a obligée à l'écouter confesser son amour intarissable pour Lily Evans. En cours, j'ai eu la paix parce qu'il était à côté de Black qui boudait et moi de Pam' qui piaillait, mais dès le déjeuner il s'est campé à ma gauche et a pas décollé avant le cours de DCFM.

D'ailleurs, il y a un nouveau prof qui a transformé toutes les dindes de la classe en chiennes en chaleur. Mr. Jones. T'as pas plus commun comme nom. La vingtaine, sourire colgate, bien peigné, bref, l'archétype du pushing-ball selon moi.

« J'aimerai bien coucher avec lui, » a déclaré solennellement ma tendre et innocente Pam. « Moi, j'aimerai bien lui en coller une. »

Comme en primaire moldue, il nous a demandés de remplir un bout de parchemin pour décrire notre sentiment et nos attentes vis-à-vis de sa matière, ainsi que notre ambition.

Pam a écrit : «_ J'aime et j'attends beaucoup de votre matière parce que je voudrai être bonne _». Sans commentaire. Se rend-elle compte que la moitié de ce qu'elle dit est porno ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

J'ai écrit : «_ Mon ancien prof de DCFM a eu une attaque à la suite d'une de mes démonstrations de puissance. Je vous conseille donc d'installer un défibrillateur dans cette salle. Sinon, je projette de conquérir le monde dans un futur proche. _»

Quand il a ramassé nos parchemins, Jones s'est écroulé de rire. Ce mec est pas net.

Le reste du cours, il a expliqué en long, en large et en travers l'_essence_ de sa matière. Je me suis endormie sur ma table.

A la fin de la classe, il est venu me féliciter « pour mon imagination dans l'écriture de cette missive ». Imbécile. C'est vraiment arrivé ! Ok ma puissance magique est loin de celle de Voldemort, mais j'ai quelques autres atouts dans ma manche qui en ont effrayés plus d'un ! Après la baston de la vieille je me suis dit que je devais éviter de m'en prendre à un prof alors j'ai fait profil bas, mais j'avais une veine qui battait à ma tempe.

Je t'épargne le récit de l'apothéose de ma journée : en dernière heure, le cours beaucoup trop long de Métamorphose avec une McGo encore furax du bordel d'hier. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de m'annoncer, et elle a prit soin de le faire, ma semaine de colle en compagnie de Potter et Black. Qui commence dès demain soir. (Enfin aujourd'hui étant donné l'heure.)

Géniaaal. Une heure quotidienne en compagnie de Pot de colle (nouveau nom de Potter) et de ce rageux de Black, dont je cherche encore le surnom, qui dit mieux ?... D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est le frère de cet imbécile de Regulus Black... Ça explique pourquoi il a réussi à me sortir de mes gonds si vite. L'un comme l'autre n'ont qu'à se pointer dans mon champ de vision pour entrainer en moi des envies de meurtre et des montées d'adrénalines, inexplicablement. C'est peut-être l'air suffisant qui me fait cet effet ?

Heureusement, comme ces deux-là ne m'apprécient pas des masses, ils s'occupent d'éviter ma route un maximum. Que Merlin les bénisse ! (ou pas en fait...) Dès que j'en croise un, il affecte un air méprisant et fronce le nez. Ces pauvres types ont au moins la jugeote de ne pas tenter la lune en m'adressant la parole, ce qui pourrait déclencher une guerre sorcière. Je crois avoir affaire à ce qu'on appelle des ennemis naturels : dans une autre vie je devais être un chat et eux des chiens.

Enfin. Je commence à fatiguer, et j'ai des trucs à faire avant de dormir... Comme aller préparer ma petite surprise à Rogue par exemple... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Non ? T'inquiètes, tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

NIARK.

NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK NIARK

Bon, ma main fatigue, à plus journal de merde.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vengeance

**Note :** J'avais dit samedi, et devinez quoi ? Je suis en retard ! Toutes mes plus plates et sincères excuses mais j'ai enfin pu m'acheter la guitare électrique de mes rêves et elles a... monopolisé toute mon attention. J'espère que chapitre aura mérité cette légère attente. Si non, vous pouvez me le dire, je suis prête à tout entendre... j'aime être flagellée... Non je déconne.

Plus sérieusement, merci à Bouyachaka, à Renardez et à Celia123 pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait chaud-chaud au cœur les amis ! Je vais verser une ptite larme, tiens. Et aux autres je dis : s'il-vous-plaît, manifestez-vous ! Je commence à tourner schizo à force de me demander si j'hallucine sur mes stats et mes visiteurs invisibles !

Et sinon, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, et plus rempli, car il annonce une nouvelle ère... héhé mais vous verrez ça si vous continuez à me suivre, au prochain chapitre... En attendant, profitez de celui-là, que j'ai adoré écrire. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fans de Rogue, et je les prie de ne pas désespérer : il aura son heure de gloire dans ma fic... et pas des moindres ! Ah ! Et ! Sachez que l'intervention de James entre parenthèses est une idée originale de Renardez.

A l'attention de ma petite Renardez d'ailleurs : Je ne sais pas comment, alors que Pamela n'était censée qu'être une vague camarade de dortoir, mon imagination est partie loin loin et instinctivement j'en ai fait l'amie de Nikki. Va savoir pourquoi. Non, elle ne ressemble, ni physiquement, ni dans ses « moeurs » à aucune personne dans ma vie. Mais dans la place qu'elle va tenir dans celle de Nikki, dans sa façon d'être une personnalité profondément gentille, oui peut-être qu'elle peut ressembler à quelqu'un que je connais... (deviiiiiine). Après tout, ne dit-on pas... euh bah j'ai pas de citation sous la main. L'écriture est une projection de mon monde !

Bon, je divague. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Note de la bêta (Renardez):** Et oui encore moi pour vous rajouter de la lecture! Non je rigole! Je voulais juste dire que corriger cette fic c'est juste génial (déjà parce que y'a pas autant de boulot que ça et que j'ai la fiction en avance) parce que franchement je me marre trop XD J'espère que vous vous marrez autant que moi en lisant ce chapitre! D'ailleurs je tiens pas à dire mais comment j'ai ris en imaginant la scène de Potter dans la Grande salle!  
M'enfin. Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps (comme ça on s'en fout de ce que je dis? e_e).  
Oublié pas: Les reviews c'est pas indispensable mais ça fait toujours du bien aux auteurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vengeance**

_**3 septembre - vers 19h, planquée derrière une caisse dans la salle des trophées.**_

Je t'écris depuis ma colle, et il s'agit d'une mission extrêmement risquée là. Potter peut à tout moment se jeter sur moi en chialant que sa Lily lui a encore foutu un vent et qu'il est à bout. Ou bien alors, Black peut surgir et m'étrangler parce que je fais pas ma part de boulot. Nettoyer des trophées tout rouillés, qui ont masturbé déjà trop d'égos...Tu parles d'un boulot.

Mais il fallait absolument que je te raconte mon exploit de ce matin.

C'est l'histoire d'un affreux serpent au nez aussi crochu que ses cheveux sont gras, qui se réveille un matin aussi chauve qu'un gobelin... Tu la connais celle-là ?

Ce nouveau gobelin, donc, se dirige mal réveillé jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner pépère et est brusquement sorti de sa léthargie par des cris d'horreur. Car tous les élèves ont découvert ce qu'il cachait sous son ancienne masse graisseuse capillaire : de grandes, d'énormes, que dis-je, de gigantesques !... oreilles. Aussi imposantes que son pif.

Dans mon infinie bonté, je demande à ma chère Pam d'aller lui remonter le moral, et de l'appeler « mon elfe de maison », parce que, oui, il adore ça et ça le réconfortera grandement. Ce nouveau surnom ne passe donc pas inaperçu et bientôt ce cher Rogue, car c'est bien lui, se retrouve affublé d'une bien étrange dénomination, d'ailleurs réutilisée à foison par Potter.

(En parlant de lui, sa réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre à l'entrée fracassante de Rogue. Il a relevé son nez encore comateux de son bol, a écarquillé les yeux comme l'idiot qu'il est, et s'est écroulé sur Lupin en hurlant de rire. « J'y crois pas putain, j'y crois pas ! Cette fille est géniale ! ».)

Attends attends, cette jolie histoire n'est pas finie ! En fait c'est une tragédie qui se termine presque à la morgue : comme je suis pas du genre à faire mes coups en douce, je me suis levée pour aller me planter devant Rogue et me proclamer l'auteur de cette vengeance (puérile, je l'avoue, mais je m'en fous), et lui en expliquer les raisons. « T'as compris la leçon mon p'tit, hein ? Tu dois le respect à cette chère Pam. A partir de maintenant, tu seras comme son elfe, pigé ? Capiche ? » Tout ça en lui tapotant son crâne chauve et brillant.

Malheureusement, il a pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui ai dit et a foncé sur les Maraudeurs en hurlant comme un possédé. Personne a voulu croire que c'était moi qui avait fait le coup et non ces crétins. Résultat des courses : Rogue à l'infirmerie, puis emmené avec les Maraudeurs au complet, ainsi que moi en volontaire (fallait bien que je plaide coupable, je suis siii honnête), chez le directeur.

Cette fâcheuse mésaventure aura au moins eu le mérite de me confirmer que Dumbledore est définitivement un génie. Plus c'est gros et mieux ça passe hein ? Avec un mot de passe pareil à son bureau, il repousse toute chance d'invasion de la part d'ennemis. Même quand tu le connais, tu le crois pas. « Tarte meringuée ». Si c'est pas du génie ça ! En plus, ça me rappelle d'agréables souvenirs de rentrée.

Quand au petit entretien qui a eu lieu derrière la gargouille qui cache l'entrée de son bureau... Je te le raconte façon pièce de théâtre :

McGo (traits déformés par la fureur, d'où l'apparition précoce de rides) : Albus, je suis navrée de vous faire perdre votre temps ainsi mais j'ai ici des adolescents hors de contrôle... Je m'en remets à vous pour les punir convenablement pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont ici dans une école et non dans un chenil.

Dumbledore (air bienveillant) : Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva, je savais à quoi m'attendre en enseignant. Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? Miss Rose, vous qui êtes nouvelle mais dont j'ai déjà entendu les frasques, contez-moi ce qui vous amène ici.

Moi (aux anges) : Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes mon icône et venir vous parler pour la première fois d'un truc pareil me fend le cœur...

Black (malfaisant) : Fayotte.

Moi (écrasant le pied de Black sous le regard malicieux de mon icône) : ... Mais il est nécessaire que je rétablisse la justice. Honnêtement je déteste Black et les trois autres me courent sur le haricot. Mais ils sont pas responsables du fait que Rogue soit retourné à son état originel (je montre du doigt le concerné, terré dans un coin)... En fait c'est moi qui ait fait ça ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui va mieux ? Franchement, j'ai rendu service à la nation en le débarrassant de ses...

McGo (confuse de m'interrompre dans mon récit passionnant) : Hum hum. Je pense qu'on aura compris l'idée, Miss Rose.

Black (décidément) : Si la blague était de nous, elle serait non seulement meilleure mais reconnue. Donc y'a eu erreur.

Dumbledore (air bienveillant) : Mis à part « pour rendre service à la nation » comme vous dites, quelles sont les raisons de cet acte, Miss Rose ? J'espère que vous en avez, pour vous en prendre aussi durement à Mr Rogue.

Moi (ok, un peu honteuse, mais fière quand même) : La loyauté, c'est un truc de Gryffondor, non ? Rogue avait grand besoin d'une leçon de vie de ce côté-là. J'espère qu'à l'avenir il se comportera comme son physique l'indique vis-à-vis de mon amie.

McGo (agacée) : Comme son physique l'indique ?

Moi : Bah il ressemble à un elfe de maison, non ?

Maraudeurs (étouffent des rires) : …

Dumbledore (air bienveillant) : Miss Rose, à l'avenir, je préférerai que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus. Faire sa propre loi implique une notion de vengeance personnelle assez mauvaise pour qu'elle vous ait amenée devant moi. Comme punition, et j'espère que vous ne la considérerez pas comme telle mais plutôt comme un repenti nécessaire au rétablissement de relations saines telles que je ne doute pas que vous préféreriez entre vous, Miss Bovitch (comment il a deviné ?) et Mr Rogue, vous deviendrez amis.

Rogue (se réveille enfin, et ce pour s'étouffer) : Pardon ?

Dumbledore (air bienveillant) : Vous avez bien entendu, Mr Rogue. A partir de maintenant je veillerai à ce que le corps enseignant se mobilise pour vous placer côte à côte lors de vos cours communs, ainsi j'espère que ce genre d'incident d'inimitié ne se reproduira pas, et que celui-ci ne sera plus que le souvenir du début d'une longue amitié.

Black (toujours aussi con, ricane) : Et plus si affinité...

Moi (lui écrase encore le pied, mais le rate et m'en prends à celui de Lupin à sa droite, qui ne bronche pas) : Ça me plait pas non plus des masses Rogue, pas la peine de tirer cette tête de gobelin mal luné (me tourne vers Dumbledore, des étoiles dans les yeux) : Vos désirs sont des ordres, Professeur.

McGo (visiblement déçue que ça se finisse sans effusions de sang ni heures de colle) : B... Bien. Si c'est tout, Albus, nous allons disposer.

Voilà, tu sais tout. J'ai donc dû me taper la mine d'elfe boudeur de Rogue durant la moitié de ma journée, c'est-à-dire en potion, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique. Au moins j'aurai de bonnes notes dans la première matière, puisqu'il semble avoir un don pour ces mixtures, faut bien le reconnaître. Mes lunettes-loupes spéciales pattes de mouches (lors des contrôles écrits) et le travail en binôme vont enfin servir.

Quant à Pam, si elle a fait la gueule un moment parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus être ma « voisine de table », elle a éclaté en sanglots d'émotion en apprenant la raison de l'état de Rogue : « Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, faire ça pour moi... bla bla bla ». Je t'épargne son discours larmoyant. Mais je te l'avoue, ça m'a donnée du baume au cœur de voir tant de gratitude et de bonheur briller dans ses pupilles.

En revanche, dans celles de Rogue et de tous les autres Serpentards qui se sont sentis aussi humiliés par cette « plaisanterie », je n'ai vu que de la haine. Et une pointe de crainte. Bah oui, une nana capable de se faufiler en douce la nuit dans les dortoirs des mecs pour accomplir sa vengeance, ça fout la trouille. D'autant plus que j'ai dû intimider un pauvre petit de première année pour obtenir le mot de passe. La lâcheté c'est pas mon credo, donc taper sur les petits non plus, si il l'avait compris il me l'aurait pas balancé si facilement mais bon... Je vais pas m'en plaindre !

J'ai l'impression que la liste de mes ennemis s'étend de plus en plus... Entre Rogue qui me maudit sous son lisse crâne, Black jaloux que j'ai volé la vedette à sa bande ce matin, Vogianova qui continue son manège insignifiant et les Serpentards au complet qui vont pas tarder à balancer mon nom lors d'une réunion des sang-purs anonymes adeptes de la magie noire comme personne à éradiquer... Devrai-je m'en inquiéter ? Seul le temps le dira. Amen.

La suite de ma journée a pas grand intérêt. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque après la fin des cours chercher quelques infos sur le choixpeau et les archives de l'école. Pour y accéder il me faut un pass spécial dont j'aurai sûrement besoin une fois que j'aurai interrogé ce chapeau de malheur et qu'il m'aura confirmé que ma mère a bien été scolarisée ici.

Lily Evans et Remus Lupin (ces deux préfets sont des intellos, ça t'étonne ?) étaient assis au fond de la salle, donc je suis allée dignement les saluer en m'incrustant à leurs côtés. Bon, en vrai, c'était pas pour qu'ils me tiennent compagnie mais plutôt parce que partout où il y a Evans, Potter n'est pas loin. Pourquoi j'aurai besoin de ce crétin ? Sûrement pas pour discuter de ses tribulations amoureuses hein... C'est parce qu'il pourrait avoir des infos qui m'intéressent.

Vois-tu, ces Maraudeurs se targuent et se vantent partout d'être des blagueurs et des fauteurs de troubles invétérés, à tel point qu'ils connaissent tout ce qu'i savoir sur les dessous de Poudlard. Comme James Potter s'est auto-proclamé mon ami, il va devoir faire ses preuves en m'étant utile à autre chose qu'à me casser les oreilles. C'est le discours que je lui ai tenu quand, au bout de cinq minutes avec Evans et Lupin, il a débarqué à notre table.

Il a tout de suite été enthousiasmé par l'idée de me « guider vers la sombre découverte des facettes brumeuses d'un Poudlard plein de secrets et de débauche ».

J'ai haussé un sourcil. « De débauche ? »

« Tu vas voir, ce soir je t'emmène à... (Il a hésité en lançant un regard craintif à Evans puis s'est penché vers moi pour finir par chuchoter)... Une petite fête clandestine, tu vas voir, je parie que tu vas adorer ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que cette jalouse d'Evans a brusquement refermé son livre d'une tonne et demi et a, dans un dernier « Remus, on se voit plus tard », le tout avec un regard oblique vers Potter, tourné les talons pour sûrement aller décompresser en insultant le binoclard auprès de ses copines.

Ce dernier a pris une mine de chien battu et s'est écroulé sur la chaise comme un papi fatigué par la vie.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ma Lily et toi ? Dis-moi la vérité, je peux l'endurer. »

Lupin a levé les yeux au ciel.

« On étudie ensemble, c'est tout. Crois-moi, ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Je te crois, Lunard (et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ?), a solennellement déclaré Potter. Si Lily était ma copine, on passerait sûrement pas nos après-midi à étudier... (Pas con le mec en fait...) Mais pourquoi elle est aussi distante avec moi ? Pourquoi elle me repousse alors que je serai prêt à jurer mon amour éternel rien que pour ses yeux ? Et en plus je suis canon... Je sais pas ce qu'il lui faut... (Et c'est reparti...) Nikki. T'es une fille. Tu devrais pouvoir m'expliquer ça, non ?

- Merci de l'avoir remarqué Sherlock. Ta Lily est un peu une sado-maso tu vois, elle aime pas quand c'est trop facile, elle préfère qu'il y ait du combat, de la souffrance, tu comprends ? »

Lupin a étouffé un rire et Potter m'a regardée avec de grands yeux de gosse.

« T'as l'air de bien la comprendre, dis, tu veux pas m'aider à la séduire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte tout ça ?

- Je suis ton meilleur ami ! s'est indigné Potter. Sans compter que je vais devenir ton guide spirituel de la clandestinité ici...

- Ok, ça marche. Après tout, si t'arrêtes de me casser les oreilles avec tes jérémiades de gamine amoureuse, ça vaut le coup que je sacrifie un peu de mon temps. »

Et il est reparti en sautillant. Tant d'innocence au service de tant de bêtise me dépasse.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? M'a demandé Lupin, dont j'avais oublié la présence. Lily peut faire preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi.

- Comme si ça allait m'arrêter. Avant Noël, tu devras ramper au pieds d'Evans pour pouvoir étudier avec elle tellement elle sera occupée à rouler de gros patins à Potter.

- Je te fais confiance... D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, tu es capable de faire un sacré remue-ménage pour atteindre ton but.

- Arrête de me flatter, Lupin, je vais rougir. Dis, tu es préfet, tu peux accéder aux archives de Poudlard quand tu veux, non ?

- Oui, c'est exact, a approuvé « Lunard » en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai bien que tu m'y emmènes un de ces jours.

- Tu es au courant que si c'était aussi simple, l'accès aux archives ne serait pas limité ?

- Ok, j'ai pigé. Si je case Potter et Evans sans casse, t'acceptes de m'y emmener sans poser de questions ?

- Ça te rend encore plus suspecte.

- On est pas assez intimes pour que je te révèle mon jardin secret... (il a rougi) mais si ça peut te rassurer tu pourras contrôler les dossiers que je consulterai ainsi que l'avancée de mes plans pour rapprocher les deux imbéciles.

- Alors... J'attendrai de voir si tu es quelqu'un de bien qui respecte ses engagements.

- Cool, merci Lunard ! » Je me suis écriée avant de lui coller un gros bisous baveux sur la joue et de déguerpir en courant sous la menace d'une bibliothécaire fétichiste du silence de mort dans son antre.

En fin de compte, si, c'était un après-midi plutôt productif. On peut pas en dire autant de cette heure de colle coincée dans cette salle puant la gloire...

Quand je suis arrivée en courant devant le bureau de McGo pour la retenue, les deux autres étaient déjà là et elle a poussé un soupir exaspéré quand Black et moi, on a commencé à sa gueuler dessus au sujet de mon léger retard d'un quart d'heure.

« Tu te prends pour une diva, à te pointer quand tu veux ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que t'attendre, moi !

- La ferme ! J'ai entendu parler de tes petits exploits ici alors viens pas me faire la morale !

- (Là, monsieur a bombé le torse comme un gorille) Mes petits exploits ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de petits, tu peux me dire ? Qui a fait exploser des bombabouses planquées dans les draps des dortoirs de Serpentard il y a deux ans ? Qui a... »

Là McGo a cru bon d'intervenir.

« Hum hum... Mr Black, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »

Je me suis fendue la poire. Vraiment. Putain, si tu avais pu voir sa gueule !

Enfin bref, je m'égare. Tout ça pour dire que dès que McGo nous a enfermées dans la Salle des Trophées avec en tout et pour tout deux chiffons (j'ai dû me battre avec Black, tu t'en doutes, pour qu'il partage le sien avec Potter, même si c'était juste pour la forme, j'en ai vraiment rien à battre de nettoyer...) et un seau d'eau, on s'est partagé le boulot et c'est pour ça que je peux t'écrire de mon côté dans une relative sécu...

Aïe putain !

Y a un trophée qui vient de me tomber au coin de la gueule. Je vais avoir un beau bleu au front... J'aurai tendance à croire que j'avais qu'à travailler au lieu de...

Putain de merde ! Il tient pas sur son socle ce foutu trophée de merde ! Il m'est encore tombé sur la gueule ! Ça doit être un châtiment divin made in Merlin, donc je vais te laisser et finir le boulot pour m'éloigner au plus vite de ce trophée maudit...

Je te dis à demain, parce que ce soir, j'ai une fête qui m'attend... Je me demande quelle genre de soirée s'organisent les gens d'ici... Je sais pas pourquoi me je sens que je vais être étonnée...!


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Fosse aux Lions

**Note :** Je suis désolée pour l'attente mes petits ! Mais pour ma défense ce chapitre était franchement pas terrible à l'origine et je vous l'aurai filé comme il était vous auriez regretté de pas avoir attendu (merci à Renardez de m'avoir conseillée de réécrire certains passages !) ! Alors revoilà Nikki, en pleine forme, dans un épisode plutôt initiatique. Pour ceux qui le trouveront trop space, je tiens à préciser que c'était un passage obligé. Dès le prochain, la vie de Nikki reprendra son cours normal (enfin autant qu'on puisse l'appeler comme ça !).

En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** ah oui ! De nouveaux persos s'annoncent, j'espère que vous les apprécierez. Avec une petite préférence pour mon Edgar :) Sur ce, à plus ! Profitez de cette immersion dans l'univers des Maraudeurs ! Et merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont reviewé, du fond du coeeeeeeur !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La Fosse aux Lions**

_**4 septembre - midi dans les dortoirs.**_

Et merde ! J'ai raté les deux heures avec McGo et j'ai une gueule de bois et une mine immonde... Pourquoi personne m'a réveillée ? Dans quel monde vit-on ?

Et mes souvenirs d'hier qui reviennent, me donnant la gerbe quand je pense au nombre de bouteilles que j'ai ingurgité...

...

Voilà. Vomir. Fait. Aller me servir dans ma réserve de potions anti-gueule de bois. Fait. Voler de l'anti-cerne magique dans les affaires de Pam. Fait. Elle avait qu'à me réveiller. Amen. Je me sens mieux.

Je vais être en état de te raconter ma suuuurprenante soirée d'hier. C'est le cas de le dire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Déjà, ça a mal commencé quand à 23h, en me rendant au point de rendez-vous au septième étage, je me suis faite pourchasser par le concierge. Ce mec est non seulement maboul mais complètement paranoïaque. Ce qui revient à peu près au même. Je savais pas qu'un tel être existait pour garder les sacro-saints couloirs de Poudlard. Ces connards de Maraudeurs se sont bien gardés de me le dire !

Bref. J'ai réussi à le semer alors qu'il entamait son cri de guerre en courant après moi, une faux à la main. J'ai pu aller me planter plus sereinement devant la tapisserie d'un troll en tutu (ceci n'est pas une blague), comme James me l'avait indiqué. Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là et Black et Potter se tordaient de rire.

« Sale con ! J'ai crié en empoignant le binoclard pour le secouer dans tous les sens. T'aurais pu me dire que l'autre timbré surveillait les parages !

- P-p-p-a-rdon N-n-ikki m-m-mais..., je l'ai lâché (il étouffait le pauvre chou). C'était trop drôle.

- Comment ça ? Vous m'avez vue ?

- Heu... Non pas du tout.

- Potter, quand tu mens, fais au moins semblant de dire la vérité. C'est quoi votre truc pour vous promener discretos comme ça ?

- Un sort de désillusion ! A couiné Petigrow.

- Ah ok. J'arrive pas à m'en servir de celui-là.

- C'est pas le seul dont t'arrives pas à te servir, s'est moqué Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Rose... C'est un secret pour personne, on a tous pu constater l'étendue de ton pouvoir magique quand tu as failli crever un oeil à Marlene Bovitch en cours de métamorphose, il a encore ricané.

- Qui te dit que c'était pas intentionnel ?

- Hm hm, est intervenu Lupin avec un air à la McGo. On peut y aller avant que le concierge ne débarque ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à perdre mon insigne.

- Oui, a approuvé Petigrow en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour guetter l'arrivée de l'autre foldingue à la faux (je parierai, vu son degré d'hystérie, qu'il a une relation avec la bibliothécaire...).

- Bien, alors Nikki.., a souri James avec un air diabolique, suivi par Black qui a affiché la même expression inquiétante. Tu vas faire ton entrée dans le monde des Maraudeurs... J'espère que tu es prête et que tu as conscience que ce privilège n'est pas accordé à tout le monde. Mais j'ai su...

- Essayes pas de me faire peur, je l'ai coupé, t'as juste l'air d'un parfait crétin.

- Nikki, a gémi James. Pourquoi tu as cassé l'ambiance ? Tu pouvais pas répondre comme tout le monde « Oui je le suis, Maître James » ?

- Quel genre de timbré répond ça ?

- Edgar a répondu ça, a ri Black.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu verras. »

Et ils se sont mis à faire des allées-retours devant la tapisserie. J'en ai comptés trois. Une grande porte de bois est apparue. Ma mâchoire est descendue. Poudlard n'en finira pas de m'étonner.

« Voici la Salle sur demande, a solennellement déclaré James, fier.

- Ou Salle va-et-vient pour les intimes, a dit Black.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai naïvement demandé ; à côté Lupin et Petigrow ont piqué un fard.

- J'y emmène des amies à moi.

- Aaaah, j'ai fini par tilter. Sans commentaire. »

On est arrivé dans un espèce de petit hall noir. Un mec en costard moldu s'est approché de nous et a esquissé une pirouette ridicule. Je l'avais déjà vu à la table des Gryffondors, il est plutôt beau gosse. Quand il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Ce qu'il a fait :

« Nikki Rose, bienvenue dans la Fosse aux Lions, l'endroit où tout est possible. Initiée par les Maraudeurs. Jusqu'à ce jour, aucune fille n'en est ressortie sans courir à toutes jambes. Moi, c'est Edgar Lenoir, enchanté... (Jusque là, mis à part cette mise en scène ridicule tout paraissait relativement 'normal'. Mais il a enchaîné, soudain excité :) Il paraît que t'étais à Beauxbâtons ? Je suis moi-même français ! Les meufs sont mignonnes là-bas, non ? Il parait que c'est une école avec que des filles ! Est-ce que...

- Edgar ! La ferme et fais ton boulot ! A aboyé Black.

- Ok, ok, à vos ordres Seigneur...

- Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Oui Seigneur... Bon... Nikki... J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir... De préférence dans un lit...

- Hmm, hmm, Edgar, on peut commencer ? Est intervenu Lupin, avec le même air sévère que tout à l'heure.

- Bien sûr... Que la cérémonie commence ! (ça a résonné partout dans la salle, c'est à ce moment que j'aurai dû me barrer...) C'est par là, je vous en prie... Nikki, avant de partir, tiens (il m'a tendue une bouteille de whisky pur-feu), descends ça t'en auras bien besoin... Et n'oublie pas... »

J'ai pas entendu la suite, les Maraudeurs m'ont entrainée par une autre porte apparue d'on-ne-sait-où.

Avant de te raconter la suite, je dois te jurer que je n'étais sous l'emprise d'aucune drogue et que j'ai pas eu le temps de descendre tout la bouteille de Lenoir à ce moment de l'histoire.

J'ai bien failli m'étouffer, le whisky tout juste dans le gosier, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : un chapiteau. J'étais sous un chapiteau rouge, comme dans les cirques moldus. Et dans les gradins, y avait une vingtaine de mecs qui hurlaient comme cent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

« C'est du joli, hein ? A frimé James tandis que je recrachais mes poumons. Cette salle matérialise nos besoin et nos désirs. Tout ce que tu as devant les yeux, nous, les Maraudeurs, l'avons imaginé. Mis à part les gars là-bas, qui sont réels.

- Waaaaaaah, j'ai sorti, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Bon, maintenant... Voici venu le temps de l'épreuve.

- De l'épreuve ? J'ai demandé, en recommençant à m'enfiler la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

- Oui. On est des lions non ? Courageux, forts, fiers...

- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris l'idée. Et c'est censé me faire quoi ?

- Tu vas combattre un lion.

- Cooooool ! C'est qui que vous appelez comme ça ? Ca fait longtemps que je me suis pas battue contre...

- C'est un vrai lion, idiote, m'a coupée Black.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous le sortiriez d'où, votre lion ? D'un chapeau magique ?

- On est dans la Fosse aux Lions, rappelle-toi, l'endroit où tout est possible, a prononcé James d'un air docte.

- Mais vous êtes malades ! J'ai pas envie de crever ! Ton lion tu peux te le mettre dans le cul !

- Ah... Dommage alors, il a soudain abdiqué avec un air de chien battu. Je m'étais dit qu'on avait enfin trouvé une fille digne de Gryffondor (en excluant ma Lily), de Dumbledore, mais je vois que je m'étais trompé... Après tout, t'es qu'une fille, t'as pas les couilles...

- Oh la ferme ! J'ai abdiqué, furieuse. Il est où ton lion qu'on en finisse ? »

Auparavant, je dois te dire que j'ai jamais eu affaire à ce genre de défi. Comme je savais pas dans quelle merde je me mettais, j'ai laissé ma stupide témérité parler.

« Dans l'arène, a souri James en pointant la piste de sable grillagée. T'as une sacrée force, ça devrait le faire. Il est pas féroce et puis t'as ta baguette.

- Je doute qu'elle sache s'en servir, s'est moqué Black dont j'ai violemment écrasé le pied.

- James, tu es sûr que.., a commencé Lupin, une main sur l'épaule de Potter.

- T'inquiètes Lunard. On sait quand on doit intervenir. Et puis je te fais confiance, Nikki !

- Je m'en fous ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? J'ai craché en pointant les mecs du 'public'. Tu me prends pour une bête de foire ? Dès que j'ai mis K.O. ce lion de malheur, je te botte les fesses ! Même Rogue bénira ma clémence en apprenant ton châtiment ! »

J'ai vu les yeux de James fugitivement s'allumer d'une lueur craintive avant qu'il ne me pousse vers la grille de l'arène en me reprenant ma bouteille.

« O...oui oui Nikki. On en reparle plus tard, place à l'épreuve ! »

Je suis allée me placer au centre de la piste, les poings sur les hanches. Dans les gradins, les gars de Potter hurlaient toujours mon nom, on se serait cru à un match de quidditch. Ils ont enfin changé de registre quand le lion est entré.

L'imaginer c'était une chose mais le voir m'a fait un sacré choc. Si je planais légèrement avant, je suis redescendue direct sur Terre. En fait, je crois que j'avais encore un espoir que les Maraudeurs m'aient racontée des cracks pour me tester. Mais non. Le vrai test était devant moi, en chair et en os.

Un vrai lion. Majestueusement coiffé de sa superbe crinière sauvage. Aussi imposant par la taille de ses pattes que par le noir de ses yeux profonds. La force tranquille. Il m'a filée des frissons. Pas de doute : c'était bien le roi des animaux.

En fait, ce lion n'avait absolument rien d'agressif, au contraire. Je me suis dit que j'avais aucune raison de me battre contre un animal qui cherchait pas à me provoquer.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'un imbécile dans les gradins lui lance un sort pour me donner du boulot. Là, il a eu l'air électrifiée et son expression a changé du tout au tout : bye bye le gentil lion pacifiste, bonjour la bête sauvage. Etrangement, j'ai pas trop flippé. J'ai plutôt eu une montée d'adrénaline comme j'en avais jamais eu.

Quand Gryffondor, parce que c'est son nom d'après les hurlements de la 'foule', s'est jeté sur moi de tout son poids, les yeux rougeoyants, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'esquisser un pas sur le côté, qu'il m'a envoyée valser de son énorme paluche à l'autre bout de la piste. J'ai la marque de ses griffes bien ancrée sur mon avant-bras qui me rappelle l'excitation qui s'est emparée de lui à la vue et l'odeur de mon sang.

J'ai me suis reculée pour, tout en lui faisant face dans un regard défiant, en être la plus éloignée possible. Alors que durant l'attaque, j'avais vu du coin de l'oeil les mecs des gradins se lever et couiner comme des fillettes, Potter et Lupin la baguette relevée prêts à tout arrêter, durant ce court moment de répit où l'on se jaugeait, Gryffondor et moi, c'était silence-radio. Tous étaient sûrement captivés par ce moment suspendu dans une attente dangereuse, et nous étions trop occupés à nous tourner autour.

Je n'étais pas la victime, mais l'adversaire. Mon manque de crainte avait attisé la méfiance de Gryffondor, d'où son absence de réaction impulsive. Il n'attendait pourtant qu'un geste pour me sauter à la gorge.

Geste que je fis au bout d'un moment, dans une agilité et une rapidité exacerbée par l'urgence. En un clin d'oeil, alors que je tenais la seconde d'avant ma baguette récupérée dans la poche arrière de mon jean d'une main et le pan de mon tee-shirt de l'autre, je levais mon bout de bois magique et m'époumonais d' un "Stupefix !" sur un Gryffondor en plein saut.

Je retirais en vitesse mon tee-shirt blanc et l'enroulais autour de mon avant-bras pour stopper le saignement qui excitait tant les sens du lion. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se défaire de mon sort (pas puissant du tout, tu t'en doutes...), mais j'avais eu le moment de répit qui m'avait suffit.

Gryffondor a semblé complètement désorienté après avoir ratterri et a fini par fixer ma baguette avec une légère crainte. Alors je me suis prudemment approchée de lui.

Les mecs, qui hurlaient et sifflaient la minute précédente, retenaient à nouveau leur souffle, tandis que j'enjambais, les yeux dans les yeux, les derniers mètres me séparant du lion. Toute trace d'agressivité avait disparu de ses prunelles, redevenu le pacifiste du début.

Je lui ai murmuré des flatteries et quand je l'ai senti en confiance, j'ai doucement approché ma main (valide) pour le caresser. Il s'est détendu sous mes doigts et j'ai continué à lui chuchoter compliments sur compliments. Pour finir par le câliner joyeusement.

Le tout dans un silence religieux, rappelons-le.

C'est Gaya qui m'a tout appris. Gaya est une charmeuse d'animaux. Mais je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis tournée vers les gradins pour faire un bras d'honneur à nos 'spectateurs' qui n'ont pas levé le petit doigt dans cette affaire, si ce n'est pour martyriser ce pauvre Gryffondor. Que je trouve très sympathique, soit dit en passant.

« Ca va, vous vous êtes pas trop fatigués ? » J'ai grondé à l'attention des gars, donc.

Ils m'ont tous regardé avec de grands yeux et se sont levés ainsi que la clameur des rires et des hurlements bienheureux. Je me suis retournée vers Gryffondor mais il avait disparu.

Cet imbécile de James a dévalé les tribunes, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bravo Nikki ! T'as réussi avec brio l'épreuve de courage et t'as gagné le respect de mes gars ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Il a clamé.

- Parmi vous ? C'est quoi exactement ? Une secte ? Tu prépares une armée ?

- En quelque sorte... Disons qu'on est plutôt une grande famille !

- Comme la Mafia quoi...

- De quoi ?

- Non rien, passe moi une bouteille, faut que je me remette de mes émotions ! »

Lupin est arrivé, les lèvre pincées, et m'a déposée sa veste sur les épaules. Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te préciser qu'avec tout ça je m'étais retrouvée en soutif, vu que mon tee-shirt recouvrait ma blessure de guerre. Les autres gars sont venus m'entourer en me tapant sur l'épaule et en me posant des questions débiles.

Et je me suis laissée conduire par une porte arrivée de Merlin-sait-où. Derrière, il y avait la réplique exacte de la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec plus de place et un juke-box dans le lot.

« Viens-là, » m'a ordonnée Lupin que j'ai suivi de mauvaise grâce tandis qu'il me forçait à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Il a observé ma plaie sous toutes les coutures et a relevé les yeux vers les miens.

« J'aurai dû intervenir et tout faire cesser, il a dit, l'air coupable.

- Dis pas de connerie, je me suis énervée en retirant mon bras de sa prise. Je vais pas mourir non plus, tu me prends pour une fillette ou quoi ?

- Hum.., il a soupiré, pas convaincu pour un gallion.

- Il a disparu où Gryffondor ? J'ai demandé, histoire de changer de sujet, tandis qu'il me nettoyait ma blessure et la bandait.

- Il appartient à cette Salle, si tu as besoin de lui il apparaîtra.

- Aaaah... En fait, super original dis donc son nom ! C'est Black qui l'a trouvé ? »

Il a rit. Quand il a eu fini le bandage, il a lancé un Recurvite sur mon tee-shirt et me l'a tendu tandis que je le remerciais. Il a détourné les yeux quand je l'ai remis, ce mec est gentleman, et c'est suffisamment rare pour que même moi je le note. Tout le contraire de Black justement.

Après cet épisode, la fête a commencé.

Bouteilles et oinjs à gogo, musique à fond...

J'étais l'attraction de la soirée. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la _victime _d'un bizutage. J'ai été bizuté putain de merde ! C'est la première fois... J'ai déjà bizuté, bien sûr, avec mon gang forcément... Mais c'est autre chose d'être celle qu'on défie sans cesse. On m'a faite chanter, boire, danser, voler, me battre... Bref, la totale.

Bizarrement, je me sentais chez moi au milieu de ces gars un peu allumés... Une des leurs quoi.

Comment ça s'est fini, je me souviens pas. Je crois que quelqu'un m'a portée jusqu'à la Salle Commune, mais comment j'ai atterri dans mon lit, ça, mystère...

Je me souviens quand même qu'après un danse endiablé avec un Petigrow complètement bourré, que ses amis ont pris soin de saouler au début de la soirée, - ça se voit pas comme ça mais ce mec à le rythme dans la peau ! - on était tous attroupés autour de lui, il enchainait claquettes et déhanchements de rythm and blues et vomissements sur la piste, je suis allée le rejoindre et on a entamé un tango franchement boiteux, surtout quand on sait que je fais deux fois sa taille.

Bref, exténuée, je me suis écroulée sur le juke-box de la pièce. Y avait un mec roux assis dessus, avec un air maléfique. Tu sais, le même air diabolique que les quatre démons m'ont servie avant que je n'entre dans la salle.

« Tu as devant toi le dj de la soirée, Alan Freed, alors fais gaffe à la machine, bizu.

- Comment tu m'as appelée là ?

- Bizu. C'est ton nom, non ?

- Sale merdeux ! Je m'appelle Nikki Rose !

- Ok Bizu, je prends note.

- Grrrrr... Je te défie à un concours de plus gros buveur ! Et si je gagne, tu m'appelleras par mon VRAI nom et tu seras rebaptisé Bizu.

- T'emballes pas, bizu. Regarde moi. J'ai à peine bu, je suis en pleine forme et de toute façon je tiens très bien l'alcool. Et toi t'es déjà déchirée. Mais vas pour le concours. Si je gagne, tu te promèneras toute une semaine avec l'inscription "bizu" sur le front.

- Ca marche ! Pas moyen que ça arrive !

- Les gars ! Concours du plus gros buveur entre Bizu et moi ! Le perdant sera le Bizu définitif de ces lieux ! »

Tout le monde s'est attroupé autour du bar où nous nous sommes installés avec Freed. Face à face, un barman métisse beau gosse a fait glisser devant nous deux verres.

« Et deux shoots de vodka moldue ! » Il s'est écrié.

Les mecs autour ont hurlé : « CUL SEC ! »

Et on a commencé à boire avec Freed. J'ai pas compté, mais ce mec est fortiche. J'avais jamais affronté de soulard pareil. J'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre quand j'ai eu envie de gerber au bout d'un moment. Mais il m'a devancée et s'est levé brusquement pour aller vomir derrière le bar.

« Bah alors Bizu, on tient pas l'coup ? »

J'ai fanfaronné avant de courir vers les toilettes. Ce mec était vraiment fortiche.

Pour fêter ma victoire, je suis allée me planter à côté de Freed, mal en point, et j'ai proclamé : « Les gars, il va falloir baptiser notre nouveau Bizu ! »

Et on a fait une cérémonie devant la réplique de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Je me suis placée près de l'âtre en entonnant, bien bourrée tu t'en doutes, des chansons de rock moldu mais à la manière d'un prêtre. Black a amené une coupelle de whisky dont il a aspergé Freed, qui faisait moins le fier.

James, avec un air sérieux a fait un discours : « Alan Freed est aujourd'hui devenu un homme meilleur. C'est sous le nom de Bizu qu'il se présente à présent devant nous, après avoir lamentablement perdu face à notre nouvelle recrue. Mais nous l'aimons quand même et lui souhaitons de profiter de son nouveau statut. Amen. »

« Amen. » On répété les autres avec un air solennel.

Je me suis écroulée de rire et tout le monde a repris ses activités.

Sauf Black qui m'a fixée avec une lueur de défi.

« Hey Rose ! Je vais venger Freed !

- Cool ta vie.

- Tu t'crois supérieure ? (Il m'a pointée du doigt) Je te défis !

- (J'ai baillé, intérieurement contente de le faire enrager) Pas maintenant Black faut que je me remette de ma victoire là. Vas jouer avec les autres, tu veux ?

- Poule mouillée, il a grommelé (oui, ça volait haut).

- Sale gosse.

- Grognasse.

- Ptit... ! Ramène-toi au bar. On vas voir qui de nous deux finira la tête dans les chiottes.

- Fais pas comme si ça venait pas de t'arriver.

- Fais pas ton malin, défier quelqu'un qui est déjà amoché c'est pas très glorieux.

- Je savais pas qu'un seul concours suffisait à t'épuiser...

- En tout cas c'est pas avec toi que je vais l'être ! »

And again. J'ai un nouveau fini, comme prédit, la tête dans les chiottes avec une deuxième victoire in extremis.

Black se trainait sur le carrelage en tentant de me pousser pour réquisitionner la cuvette. Peine perdue.

« Naaaan tu l'auras pas... » J'ai ris en tirant la chasse d'eau puis en refermant le battant pour m'asseoir dessus.

- Rose... Je t'aurai un jour, par Merlin je jure que je te ferais ravaler ta langue de vipère de sale Serpentarde... »

On était plus que tous les deux dans les toilettes et il a commencé à me raconter sa vie.

«... Sale Serpentarde. T'en es forcément pour être aussi détestable. On m'a envoyé ici malgré ma famille, y avait pas erreur, mais pour toi ils ont dû se gourer. Pas posssiiiible autrement. On échange de place, dis ? Je te donne mes parents, ces chiens t'adooooorrrrrooooont. Je suis même sûr que si on se marie ils me pardonneront. »

Ce mec a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre avec l'alcool. J'arrivai encore à avoir des pensées cohérentes quand il arrivait même plus à se retenir de dire des conneries. Chassez le naturel il revient au galop avec l'aide de Monsieur Vodka.

« Black... Je te laisse les chiottes pour gerber si tu te la fermes. »

Et par miracle j'ai réussi à me traîner hors de la salle de bain et James en a profité pour m'harponner. Après on m'a faite dansé, ça tournait, tournait... Je riais comme une folle en me déchaînant sur la piste. Même mal en point, Freed est un dj qui a du goût. Ca me fait penser à Alaska. Je t'en parlerai un jour.

Sinon, je me souviens vaguement être monté sur un balai sous l'impulsion du Lenoir du corridor en enchaînant des figures, avoir avalé du whisky-pur-feu contre un certain Frank, avoir réussi à faire boire Lupin et avoir dû enfermer James, qui me prenait pour Lily, dans un placard.

La suite, c'est le brouillard, mais j'ai pas fait trop de conneries, c'est déjà ça.

Enfin, je pense... Puisque je me suis réveillée en un seul morceau... Ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas ! On verra ce que les Maraudeurs auront à me raconter...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Dortoir-Poubelle

_Pardonnez mon retard de publication... les vacances ont été mouvementées, mais ça y est, je m'y remets ! Merci aux reviewers et autres lecteurs et bonne lecture !_

_NB : Le chapitre 6 (soit, la journée du 5 septembre de N.R.) étant à la base très long et hétérogène, j'ai préféré le couper en deux parties. Le reste de sa journée sera donc pour le prochain chapitre, déjà tout prêt à être publier !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Dortoir-Poubelle**

_**5 septembre – 7 h 00 dans mes sombres quartiers**_

J'ai été réveillée en sursaut par le hibou fou furieux de mon père qui tapait au carreau (le hibou, pas mon père). Entre ses serres, tu t'en doutes, siégeait une jolie beuglante prête à déverser la colère de mon tendre géniteur. Et bien entendu, l'heure très matinale, très désagréable pour une marmotte comme moi, n'est absolument pas un hasard dans la réception du colis piégé... Décidément, je ne passerai pas une seule nuit de tranquille ici.

Je t'épargne le monologue incendiaire de mon cher papa (« QUATRE JOURS ! Ca fait QUATRE jours que tu es à Poudlard, que je t'ai laissée QUATRE-VINGT-SEIZE HEURES SEULE et j'ai reçu SEPT HEURES DE COLLE, une plainte de parents d'un PAUVRE PREMIER ANNÉE de Serpentard, une plainte de Mrs Bovitch pour AGRESSION sur sa fille, une lettre DESESPEREE de Miss McGonagall, et un rapport concernant une matinée d'ABSENCE NON JUSTIFIEE ! Alors maintenant sale MORVEUSE, tu as intérêt à arrêter les conneries ! Si il le faut, je te ferai passer un Serment Inviolable en te faisant promettre de te tenir A CARREAU ! Tu es un véritable ouragan, un fléau, comment fais-tu pour t'ATTIRER LES ENNUIS et les PROVOQUER aussi facilement, tu peux me dire ? Je suis à bout... A BOUT ! »). Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, qui aime bien châtie bien.

Petite, cette façon de "m'attirer les ennuis et de les provoquer aussi facilement" le faisait craquer, il m'ébouriffait les cheveux et riant, et se vantait partout que sa petite fille était la plus vive de toutes. Pour lui, j'étais une bénédiction envoyée à la vie pour la rendre plus colorée.

Bon, depuis que je suis entrée dans l'adolescence, et à Beauxbâtons en particulier, ce qui revient à peu près au même, entre les lettres d'insultes de mes professeurs et les rendez-vous chez le directeur ou avec des parents geignards de chochottes, il a légèrement changé de discours. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses beuglantes de menaces jamais appliquées, j'ai vite compris que c'était du pipo pour donner le change. En réalité, mes bêtises l'attendrissent toujours autant, et quand j'envoie quelques mecs à l'infirmerie histoire de leur apprendre le respect, il ne le montre pas, mais à travers ses colères, je vois sa fierté.

Enfin. Cette beuglante me serait passé loin, trèèèèès loin au dessus de la tête si elle n'avait pas réveillé toutes les filles de ma chambre, qui, en représailles, ont tenté de m'étouffer avec leurs coussins. Par là, j'entends Pam et deux autres filles dont je n'avais pas encore fait la connaissance. Du coup, après cet échange de bons procédés (j'ai encore des plumes coincées au fond de la gorge), on s'est assises en cercle, puisqu'on était réveillées pour de bon, pour lancer les présentations.

« Je m'appelle Maria, Maria Lenoir, en cinquième année, je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, depuis la rentrée on ne s'est pas encore parlé... Enchantée. »

Avec un doux sourire, encadré d'une masse noire de cheveux bouclés, elle m'a tendue la main, que j'ai serré.

« Lenoir ? Ca me dit quelque chose... Moi c'est Nikki Rose.

- Je sais ton nom, elle a rit, tu as fait parler de toi ! C'est possible... Mon grand frère est en septième année dans notre maison, et il traine souvent avec les Maraudeurs...

- T'es la soeur de ce mec pervers ? Edgar ? (Elle a encore rit) Pas possible... (En effet, je lui aurais plutôt imaginé une soeur comme Pam, correspondant aux critères esthétiques et aux mensurations idéales de son frère) Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? j'ai demandé à la petite ronde aux cheveux châtains, couverte de taches de rousseurs à côté.

- B... Betty Smith, elle a bredouillée, avec un air de ressemblance avec Pettigrow.

- Vous êtes amies vous deux ?

- Nan, pas vraiment... A rit, nerveusement cette fois, Maria (je vais l'appeler par son prénom pour pas que tu la confondes avec son frère).

- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvées dans le même dortoir alors, toutes les trois ?

- Euh... Ce serait trop long à expliquer... A continué Maria, gênée.

- C'est parce que ce dortoir est le dortoir-poubelle, a annoncé Pam d'une voix guillerette.

- Le dortoir-poubelle ? C'est quoi ce nom de merde ?

- Tais-toi, Bovitch... A gentillement menacé Maria, la voix tremblante.

- Ouais..., a quand même continué Pam, Nikki a bien le droit de savoir, non ? C'est ici qu'atterrissent toutes celles dont les filles des autres chambres ne veulent plus !

- Tais-toi, Bovitch, a répété Maria, la voix toujours chevrotante.

- Ah ok ! On est des marginales alors ! C'est cool ! » Je me suis écriée.

Smith, qui avait jusque là gardée la tête baissée, l'a relevée avec un air étonnée, de même que Maria a arrêté de trembler... Drôle de réaction... Elles s'attendaient à ce que je claque la porte en les traitant de parias ou quoi ? Comme si c'était mon genre !

« A partir de maintenant on sera plus le dortoir-poubelle mais le dortoir-exceptionnel ! Et je casserai la gueule à celui qui prononcera notre ancien nom sans forme de respect. »

Amen. J'étais inspirée. J'aurai pas cru que ça ait cet effet... Smith et Maria se sont mises à pleurer. Oui, tu lis bien : elles ont chialé. Quant à Pam, elle m'a sautée au cou dans le même état.

N'empêche, elles doivent vraiment avoir bavé de leur "condition" pour être si... Soulagées... Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elles se sont pas serrées les coudes, sinon ça fait belle lurette que le dortoir aurait changé de nom.

Menfin. Ainsi, on a fait connaissance pendant une bonne heure. J'ai appris que Maria venait d'une famille de sang-purs français amoureux des moldus et qu'elle-même adorait leur littérature. Et qu'Edgar était fou d'elle, hyper-protecteur quoi. C'est le genre de fille très féminine et délicate, sympa mais sans un pet' de travers. Je me demande comment elle en est arrivée à devenir une marginale... J'espère qu'elle me le dira un jour, sans que j'ai besoin d'aller fouiner...

Betty, elle, est plus une suiveuse comme Pettigrow. Elle écoute en silence. J'ai quand même réussi à lui arracher quelques infos. Elle est issue d'une famille recomposée de sang-mêlées, elle est la plus âgée et a dix ans de différence d'âge avec le plus vieux de ses petits frères. Je crois avoir compris qu'elle était délaissée, d'où sa discrétion. Qui la rendrait quasi invisible si on oubliait ses tâches de rousseur... Si on en crois la morpho-psychologie moldue, derrière sa timidité doit se cacher une tigresse !

Pam, tu la connais, vit en dehors de Poudlard avec sa mère et une brochette de bambins (six je crois). C'est, comme Smith, l'aînée, avec sa soeur jumelle, mais c'est une née-moldue, et donc la seule sorcière (avec sa soeur jumelle) de sa famille. Chose étonnante, elle n'en aura pas fini de me surprendre, elle aimerait devenir institutrice. Elle « adooooore » les gosses, malgré que fonder une famille ne soit pas son trip. Chez elle, Pam n'est jamais seule, elle a toujours un ou une de ses frères et soeurs collé(e) aux baskets, à son grand plaisir. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça a dû lui faire un sacré choc d'arriver ici et de voir les mines hostiles des filles jalouses de sa beauté et de ses fringues qui crient « je m'assume » lui refuser l'accès à des amies, et même sa soeur l'a rejetée. Du coup, elle s'est rabattue sur les mecs, et ainsi elle était aussi entourée que chez elle. Aaaaah tout une histoire...

C'est fou comme chaque personne est différente et unique en son genre, et observer ce phénomène m'a toujours fascinée. En parlant de Lenoir, il faut que je te raconte ma journée d'hier, après mon réveil avec une monstrueuse gueule de bois...

Je suis descendue dans la Grande Salle après avoir "vagabondé" du côté de la Salle de Bain des Préfêts dont James m'avait déjà parlée. C'est donc fraiche et pimpante que je suis partie déjeuner, la tête remplie de questions au sujet de la fête des Maraudeurs. J'ai été accueillie par des cris de joie de la part de ceux-ci et de quelques-uns que j'avais rencontré là-bas. En revanche, McGonagall m'a lancée un regard noir (j'ai raté son cours de la matinée, à pioncer. D'ailleurs, elle me l'a fait sévèrement regrettée lors de mon heure de colle du soir en m'ajoutant une heure de nettoyage dans les serres de botanique).

Comme Pam n'était pas dans les parages, je suis allée m'installer entre James et Lenoir.

« Alors Nikki, ça va, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ? M'a demandée James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- En excluant ma migraine et les regard haineux de MacGo qui va sans doute se venger que j'ai loupé la matinée pour me remettre de votre petite fête, tout va bien, je suis sur pieds. Je suis passée faire un tour à la Salle de Bain des préfêts, ça m'a faite un bien fou !

- Nikki dans son bain... Hmmm... A soupiré Lenoir, faisant éclater de rire Potter.

- En tout cas, on a bien apprécié la vue hier, lors de ton petit combat, » est intervenu Black avec le même air pervers qu'Edgar. Je lui ai tiré la langue avant d'enchainer :

« En fait, je me souviens pas, comment ça s'est terminé, la beuverie ?

- Tu fais bien de l'appeler comme ça, t'étais une vraie épave... Mais t'as tenue longtemps, t'as gagné trois concours de plus grand buveur, et contre Sirius, Frank et Alan, ce qui n'est pas rien !

- Merci James (à l'attente de son prénom, ses yeux se sont illuminés). Comment je suis arrivée dans mon dortoir ? Je suppose que j'ai pas retrouvé mon chemin par la voix du Saint-Esprit...

- Remus t'as portée sur son dos pendant que je portais Sirius ivre mort à cause de toi ahahah. Et je crois que c'est Bovitch qui t'as réceptionnée et amener dans votre chambre.

- Ah ouais ? Ils sont où Lupin et Pam d'ailleurs ? Que je les remercie !

- Remus est malade, il est à l'infirmerie, et Bovitch, j'en ai aucune idée. 'Y a sa soeur là-bas, si tu veux, m'a répondue Potter en me désignant Pimbêche assise à côté de Lily, à deux places de nous.

- Hé Bovitch ! J'ai crié, et la concernée s'est tirée de sa contemplation de Black pour fixer des yeux étonnés sur moi.

- Oui ?

- Elle est où, Pamela ?

- Pourquoi je le saurai ? Elle a craché. Sûrement dans un couloir sombre à astiquer un mec... Pff... »

Vraiment pas maline de parler de mon amie avec un ton pareil. En moins de deux minutes j'étais sur elle.

« Retire ce que t'as dis. Pour qui tu te prends à parler de ta soeur comme ça ?

- Et toi, pour qui tu te prends à vouloir rendre la justice ? Est intervenue Vogianova, en face de Pimbêche.

- Il ne s'agit pas de justice, mais de respect. Vogianova, occupe-toi de ton cul de garce et Bovitch, j'attends toujours tes excuses. »

Là, la garce a vu rouge et s'est levée brusquement en se décidant à devenir protectrice des plus bêtes en répondant à la place de Bovitch. On s'est affrontées du regard, encore une fois.

« Tu vas les attendre longtemps dans ce cas...

- Ah bon ? »

Et j'ai plongé la tête de Bovitch dans son assiette de purée « Oups, désolée, 'vraiment pas fait exprès ! ». Grand silence dans la Grande Salle.

« Espèce de... »

Garce a perdu son calme et m'a balancée une assiette de purée dans la gueule. Que j'ai évité, tu t'en doutes. Malheureusement (ou plutôt, heureusement), pas Black qui se trouvait derrière moi. Il s'est lentement relevé, la gueule dégoulinante de purée (ce qui m'a faite éclater de rire), et on a entendu le banc racler contre le carrelage. Parce qu'avec tout ça, c'était toujours le silence. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la scène. Black s'est avancé lentement vers nous, Vogianova tremblait.

« Black, je...

- Tais-toi. »

Et il nous a écrasées deux assiettes de purée dans sur le visage, avec un sourire diabolique. « Je rêvais de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps... »

Après, ça a dégénéré. Potter a envoyé une énorme louche de purée sur Black, et tous les mecs de la table ont enchainé entre eux, ça s'est répandu aux filles et en moins de deux minutes de la purée volait à travers la pièce sous les cris de McGonagall et de quelques autres professeurs, paniqués.

J'ai même vu Sinistra, la prof d'astronomie, se terrer sous sa table et Dumbledore rire à gorge déployée. Et son rire se confondait avec celui de tous les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, qui, comme un seul homme, se balançait de la purée à la gueule dans un joyeux boucan.

Et crois-le ou non, mais j'ai vu Rogue, son crâne encore reluisant, balancer une assiette à la figure de Bovitch en hurlant qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait s'en prendre à Pamela.

Résultat des courses : l'ordre a fini par revenir mais la joie de gosse qui nous avait transportés est restée, et Dumbledore, après avoir envoyé une McGo en pleine crise de nerfs à l'infirmerie, n'a pas eu le coeur à la gâcher :

« Mes enfants, c'est bon de voir que vous savez être unis dans la bataille, face à l'adversité, fusse-t-elle uniquement de purée. Comme vous avez tous participé, et je vous en aurai félicité si je ne pensais pas aux pauvres elfes de maison qui ont travaillé dur dans la cuisine de ces patates, je ne vais pas être en mesure de tous vous punir. Cependant, si vous aviez la gentillesse de tout nettoyer, si il y avait des volontaires aux bons coeurs, je vous en serai gré. »

Pleins de purée, tout le monde s'est entre-regardé sans bouger. De plus, Pam a débarqué, ahurie, les yeux écarquillés : « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? ».

« Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? J'ai beuglé. Vous avez pas entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Au boulot ! »

Et j'ai commencé à lancer de maigres Recurvite tout autour de moi. Comme j'étais l'initiatrice de cette bataille dégueu, normal que je répare les dégâts, surtout sous l'oeil de Dumbledore fait homme.

Naturellement, tout le monde m'a suivie dans le nettoyage, excepté quelques imbéciles, mais ça, on s'en fout. Doutais-tu de mes talents de meneuse ?

Dans l'après-midi, en passant dans le hall entre deux cours, était épinglé un mot sur le tableau d'affichage, dont l'écriture sévère me semblait être celle de McGo : « Dorénavant, purée interdite au menu ».

Ahahahhahahaha.

Bref. Après cette épisode, j'ai passé une fin de journée relativement tranquille, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un harcèlement de la part de Vogianova. Après la scandale qu'elle a tapé dans la Grande Salle, de toute façon, tout le monde a bien vu sa face de garce et son jeu a été trop dévoilé. J'ai gagné la manche, mais elle va sûrement prendre sa revanche. Enfin, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur !

J'ai eu astronomie, et j'ai pu me mettre à côté de Pam. En vérité, au moment de la bataille, elle était à la volière pour envoyer des lettres à ses petits frères et soeurs.

« Pam, c'est quoi son problème à ta soeur ?

- Je sais pas, elle a gémi. Elle a toujours été comme ça, même au jardin d'enfant elle voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi.

- Hmm... Tu lui as déjà posé la question ?

- Une fois, quand on était petites, et elle m'a tirée les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je pleure.

- Putain elle est aussi folle que Vogianova... Je comprends ce qu'elles font ensembles maintenant.

- Dis pas ça ! Marlene est une gentille personne, c'est juste que...elle ne me supporte pas.., elle a fini, les larmes au yeux. Mais moi je l'adore, tu sais ! (Elle a reniflé) J'étais hyper contente quand tu as mis sa raclée à Black, parce que Marlene, elle est pas comme moi, ça lui a fait mal quand il l'a jetée après avoir couché ! »

Je me suis étouffée.

« Black a couché avec ta soeur ?

- Bah oui... Tu sais il est beau gosse et il est du genre...

- Coureur de jupons ? Je le savais, ouais, mais quand même... Ca me dégoûte que des filles se fassent avoir...

- Moi je trouve ça triste... Heureusement, ça nous arrivera jamais ! Toi, tu le détestes, et moi, je peux pas tomber amoureuse !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, d'où te sort cette idée que tu peux pas tomber amoureuse ?

- Parce que je me le suis promis !

- Euh... Tu peux être plus explicite, s'il-te-plait, Pam ?

- Tu sais, j'aimais mon papa à la folie, alors quand il est mort, je me suis promise de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de moins bien que lui. Et comme mon papa était parfait...

- Je vois... Comme dans Peau d'Ane.

- Dans quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, des trucs moldus. »

J'en apprend chaque jour un peu plus sur Pam, et je suis toujours étonnée par ce qu'elle me raconte de sa vie... Je crois que j'apprécie tout particulièrement les gens imprévisibles.

Et en parlant de gens imprévisibles, justement...


End file.
